A  Romeo, Juliet story
by Awesome Mikey
Summary: Zoey is Romeo, Dawn is Juliet. THEY DO NOT DIE. This is a song fic.


Mikey: Hey fanfiction it's me AwesomeMikey. I came up with a new story.

Dawn: Yeah but May is not in it and I'm happy about that.

Zoey: Hey Dawn and Mikey. So this is a song fic and Awesomemikey does not own pokemon or the song.

All: Enjoy!

**_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On a balony in summer air._**

" Hey." Dawn turn around and see a girl walk up to her. " Hi. Sorry if I was intruding something, you look like you needed some company, Dawn." Zoey said as she walked up to Dawn who was looking in the night sky.

" Oh no, you wasn't." Dawn said to Zoey as she looked at the redhaired tomboy. " Uhm Dawn do you, uhh, want to dance." Zoey asked nervously 'What did i just say' Dawn looked at Zoey and bushed. " Yeah. Come on, lets go." Dawn guided Zoey through a bunch of people and found a spot on the dance floor. 'This feels so right. I feel so safe in Zoey's arms' Dawn thought as they swayed side to side holding each other tightly.

**_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd. You say hello. Little did I know._**

**_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles._**

" Dawn. Hey, Dawn. Are you up" Zoey asked as she threw another pebble at Dawn's window. Dawn looked out of her window and saw Zoey standing out side her house.

" Yeah I'm up. So whats up" Dawn said. They talked about what happend at the ball and other things. Zoey also told her two funny stories.  
>" Hey Zoey" Dawn said from her window. " Yeah Dawn."<br>" Well this might sound weird when I was in your arms when we were dancing it felt so right and..." Dawn paused for a minute. " Well Zoey I-I I think I l-l-l love you" Dawn said and She and Zoey just blushed at the same time. " Well Dawn I have to say that was one confession. And I also have to say that I love you to Dawn" Zoey said with a smile that was sweet and gentle. It made quivers go down her spine. But, to bad for them that someone heard that and was not happy.

" Dawn Berlitz!" Yelled a man who was her father from behind her. " Dawn Berlitz you do not mean what you say and I know you don't. Now since it seams like a certain person thinks otherwise you will not be able to see this Zoey ever again!" Yelled her father.

" Dawn? Whats going on up there" Zoey asked in concern. Just then a man who Zoey thought was Dawn father came threw the door and turned to Zoey.

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. **__**And I was crying on the staircase, b**__**egging you please don't go**_

Zoey quickly got out of there but heard Dawn crying and i hurt her so bad to hear that.

About two hours from the insident, Zoey heard someone behind her. " Hey! Whose there" Dawn ran up to Zoey and hugged her tightly. " Uhm Dawn, what are you doing" Zoey asked but then realized Dawn was crying into her chest. Zoey wrapped her hands around Dawn trying to confort her. " Hey no need to cry Dawn I'm right here. Come on, i hurts me to see you cry" Then without warning Dawn clashed her lips on to Zoey's.

_**And I said, **__**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. **__**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

" Zoey, can we make up a date so we can see each other without my dad there. Oh and I'm sorry about how my dad acted" Dawn said as she and Zoey leaned against a stump of a old tree and Zoey's arm was around her shoulder.  
>" Yeah Dawn sure, anything for you. And you don't have to say sorry it is what it is"<p>

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a Love Story baby just say yes**_

Zoey and Dawn meet in Dawn's family garden. But they stayed quiet so no one would realize they were there.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes, escape this down for a little while**_

" This is nice being here with you Zoey" Dawn said while looking a Zoey as they sat criss-cross from each other.  
>" Yeah Dawn, it is nice being here with you as well. You know you a thousand times more beautifull than all the flowers in the garden. Including this one that i brought you" Zoey pulled out a blue rose from behind her back and gave it to Dawn. Dawn then leaped on Zoey and gave her a very long and passionant kiss.<br>Then Dawn's dad came from out the back door to the garden and saw Dawn and Zoey and he turn red with anger.

_**Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me  
>And I was begging you please don't go<strong>_

Zoey got up quickly and looked at Dawn. She then gave Dawn a card that was the same color as Zoey's hair. Zoey gave Dawn a small kiss on the forehead and jumped over the fence and ran into the forest.

_**And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes**_

" Zoey please come back. There trying to tell me our love isn't real, but i know it is" Dawn thought out loud.

_**Romeo save me, then try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll Make it out of this mess. It's a love story baby just say yes, oh.**_

Dawn jumped and blushed when she felt a pair of warm lips on her right cheek. " Hey Dawn. I heard you and though you needed me, even thought i was already coming to you" Zoey said as she sat next to Dawn and grabbed her right hand. " Uh yeah. Well I'm glad that your here. I was getting lonely" Dawn said as she put her head on Zoey's shoulder. The couple stared of in a distance before Zoey's watch started to beep. " i gotta go Dawn but like always i will see you again." Zoey turned to Dawn as she stood up and gave her a small peak on the lips and waved as she walked down the road.

_**I got tired of waiting, wondering if you would ever coming around. My faith in you was fading**_

Dawn had been waiting for Zoey for sometime now and she decided to go to town were it was nice and quiet. Just then on the outskirts of town Dawn saw Zoey and ran to her. She smashed into Zoey with so much force that it knocked both of them down.

_**When I met you on the outskirts to town I said, Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never came**_  
><em><strong>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think<strong>_

" Dawn calm down" Zoey said as she picked herself up and then helped Dawn get up " Now Dawn I have a very important question for you" Zoey got on one knee.

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, and said, Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know. I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say yes**_

" Oh My God. Yes. YES, YES I WILL MARRY YOU ZOEY" Dawn screamed as she jumped on Zoey for the like third time. Dawn and Zoey just sat there not caring who saw them.

_**Oh, oh, oh. **__**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

" I do" Said Dawn " I do" said Zoey  
>" You may now kiss the bride" Zoey then lean forward but stopped as Dawn pulled her forward with her arms around her neck.<p>

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

Mikey: Oh my god I am so awesome.

Dawn: Yup now you earned that title. Now Zoey where were we.

Zoey: Sorry Dawn I just remembered I have to call candice.

Dawn: STOP BEING STUPID AND KISS ME.

Mikey: Well read and review and I will continue one and only. So yea. C'YA!


End file.
